Glee: The Next Generation Trivia
This is a page an exclusive collection of information and pieces of trivia on every episode of Glee: The Next Generation. This page was created by JamesonOTP to share little known information on every episode and the thought process of creating and writing Glee: The Next Generation. Season One Trivia For Your Entertainment #Jaxon was intended to be the main character from the beginning of the series. However, after this episode and up until The Power of Love, JamesonOTP felt Jaxon didn't live up to that. #JamesonOTP feels this episode is a kind of parallel to Glee's 2x01 episode "Auditions." Proud #Although it's since almost been forgotten, Heather Small's "Proud" was meant to be G: TNG's "Don't Stop Believin'." #This episode was meant to establish Bella and Jaxon's abilities to step up and lead New Directions. #One of Miles' trademarks was his sunglasses, which he wore everywhere. This episode is noteable for being the last appearance of Miles' trademark specs, which he breaks and throws away at the very end. #A plot point of Hallie loosing the will to sing at the time is introduced in this episode. It was almsot been forgotten, however JamesonOTP says that Hallie will once again struggle with it in Season 4. In a parallel, it will also be Season 4's second episode. Battle of the Sexes #This episode marks the first slushie of G: TNG. #Also the first time a song is ended early and abruptly. #First time that readers got to vote in a poll for the series to determine a major plot point (in this case, who won the BoTS). Two of Hearts #Despite being an eighties episode, one song is not from the 80's (India's A Thousand Miles, which was performed as an audition and before Will declared it 80's week). However, the song's cover art still has the 80's style. #This epsiode, despite being a personal favorite of JamesonOTP, has been criticized as perhaps moving Jameson a little too fast. #JamesonOTP feels that he wishes he hadn't written the small storyline between Jaxon and James where they consider having sex so early in their relationship. "It was really out of character for James, especially considering the Archie storyline. Not to mention, it was really, really moving things way too fast." Invitationals #Chastity Vega's name came from two sources. The name Vega, is based off the vain Street Fighter character who was mean, ruthless, cunning, and talented but was so afraid of damaging his pretty face that he wore a metal mask to protect it. JamesonOTP describes Chastity as "vain, cut throat, ruthless, and very cunning." The mask also serves as a metaphor. "Chastity hides her true intentions behind a metaphorical mask. She's very two faced." The name Chastity is supposed to be a jab at her moral standing. Towards Hallie, who she was jealous of before Hallie got pregnant, she was very critical of her being an unwed teen mom. Later in the series, Chastity gets pregnant by a one night stand and after dating Chuck, she convinced him that he is the father. Later on, she reveals its not his child and skips town with the baby's father. It is unknown if it's the baby's real father or if she doing the same thing she did with Chuck. JamesonOTP states, "in my head, it's just some poor guy who she tricked. I like to thing that she's such a hypocrite, she doesn't even know who is her baby daddy, unlike Hallie." #Despite stressing the importance of Invitationals, which you have to take part in in order to qaulify for competitions, it has never been shown in G: TNG since Season 1. JamesonOTP said he nixed the future Invitationals episodes to make way for more deep and meaningful storylines for future characters. "They happen, just offscreen. However, when I introduce the newbies in Season 5, we will do another Invitationals episode." #In Season 1, in which most episodes were named after songs, this was the first one NOT named after a song. JamesonOTP states, "if I did name this episode after a song in the episode it would have been named Sure Fire Winners." This Is Halloween #This episode is the first to have multiple deleted scenes. Four of them, to be exact. JamesonOTP plans to add them back into the long-delayed Definitive Edition of This Is Halloween. #JamesonOTP loved the stroyline, but thought Halloween episodes are too gimicky, thus his reluctance to do a second one until Season 3's Ghost. My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe? #The title at first seems like it's jsut about India and Evan's storyline, but in fact it refers to both major storyarcs of the episode. Archie, James' ex is back and James has to make a decision over him and Jaxon, which also ties into the indecision implied by the ....Maybe? tacked onto the end of the title, as well as the up-in-the-air nature of Evan and India's realtionship. #With the ....Maybe? added on at the end, this episode is sort of named after a song, and sort of not. It's the first episode to be based off a song title, but not be named directly after it. Another example of this is Season 4's season premiere, Ch-Ch-Changes, which is inspired by the main line of the chorus, however the song is just titled Changes. Don't Turn Around #Bella and Hallie have a tendancy to break up and get back together in song. This episode marks the first time they broke up in song (Ace of Base's "Don't Turn Around"). They set in motion the events of getting back together in Pretty In Pink with Britney Spear's "Out From Under," although it was not official until Sing-Off. Hallie later dumped Bella via Reba McEntire's "Consider Me Gone" in Yee-Haw. The Most Magical Music on Earth #This is the shortest episode in G: TNG history. JamesonOTP didn't take into account how short Disney movie songs (primarily 'Reflection") were. Battle For Sectionals #New Directions was meant to win Sectionals, but JamesonOTP felt it would be "unrealistic due to how bad New Directions was said to be the year prior and due to all the dissention thanks to Evan and India." So JamesonOTP decided at last minute to have them lose and rewrite the Chastity scene to make the plot point of having The Holy Rollers get disqualified work. #The Holy Rollers were not meant to win. This was changed due to the above issue The Holy Rollers were supposed to be so overly campy, so fake, and so overdramatic that they were considered horrible and would place last. They were never intended to be serious competition for New Directions. #Archie being at Sectionals was another plot point added last minute to make the plot point of New Directions losing work. #JamesonOTP admits, "while this is a great episode in my opinion, all of the ending was made up on the fly, having to be changed to accomidate the new plot. In the original outline I had done, The Holy Rollers are laughed offstage for how overdramatic, cheesy, and campy they are, especially Chastity. She confronts Hallie backstage and tries to mess with her head to get back at New Directions, who started the laughing that spread through the crowd. The Holy Rollers placed last and New Directions won." Rocking Around The Christmas Tree #JamesonOTP admits that he was feeling burnt out after writing Battle For Sectionals and entered into writing this episode with writer's block. After writing the then-lackluster party scenes, JamesonOTP admitted they were "horrible and sloppily written." JamesonOTP's mother, a published poet, was brought in to rewrite certain parts of the scenes and polish them up. #Some former members of New Directions didn't have as big of a part as planned. "It just didn't work out. I was not feeling RATCT. I'm not big on writing Christmas episodes so it didn't work as well as I planned." #JamesonOTP considers this his worst episode overall, mainly due to how much he struggled with it. The Power of Love #If this were a TV show, JamesonOTP would consider this the winter finale. "It seemed like it would be a great idea, making this the end of the front twelve and leaving the season hanging for a month. Leaving all these questions unanswered. Will Evan and Breezy make it through? Will Jameson break up? What will happen with Archie? I definitely consider this the mid-season finale." #JamesonOTP intended to have Jaxon drunkenly cheat, but the decision to have it with Evan, despite his rocky past with Jaxon was due to fan demand for Jevan (Jaxon and Evan). Love Conquers All #JamesonOTP says "looking back in retrospect, I would have broken up Evan and Breezy in this episode. I wasn't a huge fan of the relationship anymore, but I didn't know who else to pair Evan with at the time as I knew his next relationship should be with a guy. So I made them work it out, too. It seems like a bit of a cop-out as neither Jameson or Brevan breaks up and that has always been one of my most hated mistakes. Knowing that Lucas would be getting a serious and tragic storyline in Heal the World, it didn't make sense to go ahead and do Lucan. I should have just let Evan be single for the rest of the season, but then we wouldn't have gotten Breezy's amazing "Rolling In the Deep." British Invasion #One of JamesonOTP'S favorite season 1 episodes. #JamesonOTP is a huge fan of some of the artists used. He had even been looking for the perfect place to use Golden Skans this season. "It seemed hard to fit as the song doesn't make much sense to me, but I love the sound. So British Invasion was a perfect excuse." #"Wild Horses" was in fact recorded in a studio in JamesonOTP's home state. It is actually right down the street from his aunt, Gean. He's seen the studio in real life, which is legendary by music standards. "A lot of great songs have been recorded, written, or composed there. Muscle Shoals is legend in the music world. It's to Southern Rock was Motown is to R&B. Lynard Skynard called the studio home, recorded a lot of songs there, and even gave the in-studio muscians, the Muscle Shoals Swampers, a shout-out in 'Sweet Home Alabama' so I had to use 'Wild Horses; when the opprotunity arose." Regionals Heal The World (It's) Hairspray Ignorance Pretty In Pink Vegas Sing-Off LDN Category:Miscellaneous